


Like a Loose Cannon Ashamed to Explode

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would kill for a shower, a burger, and a bed in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Loose Cannon Ashamed to Explode

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fandom_fridays. Song title is from "Candy" by Martin Sexton... which I actually listened to because Jensen rec'ed him. Excellent singer. I chose the title before I started writing this... but I still like it, so it stays. And yes. I broke the wincest barrier... dammit.

It wasn't as if this was a new situation. Walking toward the Impala, covered in dirt, with duffels full of rock salt and lighter fluid was pretty much old hat for the Winchester brothers. Sam looked at Dean and saw streaks of mud caking his cheeks where the dirt and sweat had combined.

"Another one down, then?" Sam said, opening the trunk and tossing their supplies inside.

"Looks like it," Dean agreed. "I could use a shower, a burger, and a bed... in that order." He cocked his gun, looking down the barrel, and reloading it as he always did at the end of any hunt. "Possibly some pie... cherry if they have it."

"Are you placing an order?" Sam asked, stepping toward the passenger's seat and scowling at his brother.

"You're cleaner," Dean said. Closing the trunk, he walked around the car and opened the door. "Come on, Sammy. I'll jump in the shower and by the time I'm out you could have food already there and you'll be able to get in after me."

"Dean, we can just go together after we both get cleaned up. I'm not walking in anywhere looking like this," he said, gesturing toward his freshly dug grave covered clothing. His fingers tented on the hood of the car as he took in Dean's tired eyes and filthy clothes.

"Fine. We're hitting up a drive-thru," Dean declared, sitting down in the driver's seat. "I don't want to hear a word from you about how bad fast food is for you. I'm starving."

Dean cranked up some Bad Company as they drove down the dirt road toward town. His fingers drummed lightly against the steering wheel, mud flaking off his skin. Sam sat silently in his seat watching the road pass by.

This had been a long hunt. The spirit they'd salted and burned tonight was the last in a series of ten that had haunted the small town of Pemberville, Ohio. Dean drove down the short main drag passing a pizza parlor, the window glowing with neon promises of melted cheese and pepperoni.

"Come on, dude," Dean whined. "There's not even a McDonald's in this place." He pointed the Impala toward their hotel in search of at least a shower.

"I'm still not going out like this," Sam said as they pulled up to the door of their room.

"You're so prissy," Dean kidded as he opened his door and stepped out of the car.

Sam rolled his eyes. He dropped his laptop bag on his bed and plugged his cell phone into its charger as Dean already began to strip off his clothes. It was simply amazing to him how unconcerned Dean was with modesty or privacy.

"I'm going to get a shower," Dean informed him, stripping off his shirt and opening the bathroom door. "If there is food out here when I get out I will love you forever and if there's pie I will have your children."

"My children?" Sam looked at his brother with a quizzical look as he sat down on the bed and waited for his turn at the shower.

"Well, ya know, if you could have children," Dean said awkwardly.

"If _you_ could have children," Sam corrected with a chuckle. "The idea of you all out to here pregnant is kind of hilarious... complaining about your swollen feet and craving dill pickle ice cream or fried watermelon."

"Fried watermelon," Dean said with a sigh. "That sounds awesome."

"Freak."

"Bitch."

"Go take your shower, honey," Sam sing-songed as he picked up the television remote and switched on the set. Dean rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door behind him. When Sam heard the water turn on, he picked up his phone and called the pizza place they'd passed. He was glad to find that they delivered which was rare for these small towns.

"Is there any place in town that sells pie?" he asked the recently post-pubescent voice on the other end of the phone.

"There's a bakery in town but they're closed," he answered.

"Do you sell pie?" Sam asked, feeling like an enormous idiot even as he asked.

"We sell chocolate cheese cake," the kid offered.

"That's perfect. We'll take one large pizza with enough meat on it to feed a small family, one large Italian salad, and two slices of cheese cake. If you can get it here in under ten minutes, I'll tip you fifty," Sam promised.

"Wow. Are you serious?"

"Yep. Clock's ticking," Sam said, looking at his watch. It would take Dean a good fifteen minutes in the shower. He took especially long showers after hunts particularly when Sam was also waiting to take one. Sam smiled as he imagined Dean's face when he walked out of the bathroom.

He looked in his wallet, pulled out some cash and laid it by the door. Rummaging through his bag for a clean change of clothes, Sam's fingers caught on several foil packages. He smiled as he transferred one from the bag into the drawer next to the bed. Dean may not be able to have his babies but Sam had a feeling that something better was in store for them. Sam shrugged off his jacket, shirt, and shoes smiling to himself as his head filled with some delightful visions of Dean wet from the shower pounding into him with his lips pursed together with the expression that was enough to get him hard in a room full of nuns.

Before Sam could get too far into his own head, the door shook with repeated knocking. Grabbing the cash off the dresser, Sam opened the door. A skinny kid of no more than sixteen stood in front of him, panting from obvious exertion. Sam smiled and grabbed his wallet again.

"Well, done. Seven minutes. How'd you make the pizza that fast?" He asked, handing the kid a hundred dollar bill.

"Took someone else's," he said, eyes going wide at the enormous tip. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Thanks for getting here so fast," Sam said, closing the door and taking the food to the small kitchenette. Before he'd even opened the foam container to pick at his salad, Dean peaked his head out of the bathroom as if psychically linked to his own stomach. His eyes went wide at the food on the table and sniffed the air as if it were perfumed by the world's most tempting scent.

"Ooooooh, you are the most wonderful human alive," Dean said, not even bothering to get dressed before he sat down at the table and tucked in to the pizza.

With Dean clothed in only a towel, it was kind of hard for Sam to pay attention to the food in front of him. Dean wasn't even completely dry, his hair spiked up and darker than usual. Small drops slid down his chest, magnifying his freckles and soft skin.

Sam knew better than to interrupt Dean while he was eating. While usually up for just about anything, coming between Dean and any grease covered edible material was a one way ticket to a pissed off brother and that was not the night Sam was planning. When Dean began licking the grease and pizza sauce off his fingers, Sam groaned. Dean smiled at him and Sam felt an extended round of Those Fucked Up Winchesters coming on. Dean sucked his thumb into his mouth and teasingly hollowed his cheeks as his lips glistened with oil. Apparently some of the rules of the game were going to be suspended tonight.

"Tease," Sam said with a groan.

"It's not teasing," Dean argued calmly. "Maybe you could call it that if nothing was going to happen after, but you can't call it teasing if I intend to lay you on that bed and suck each inch of skin I find. You can't call it teasing then can you, Sammy?"

"No," Sam grunted as his body reacted to Dean's words. A flush rose on his skin starting in his face and creeping down his chest. His hands gripped the table in front of him as Dean grabbed another slice of pizza and began to eat it with obvious enjoyment.

"I don't feel like teasing tonight, Sammy," he said, still chewing the last bits of his second slice. "Maybe it's just a crazy mood I'm in," he continued, standing from his chair and walking over to where Sam sat. Dean unlatched one of Sam's hands from the table and straddled Sam's lap with a smile.

"Dean," Sam groaned as his older brother confirmed that tonight was indeed going to illustrate how abnormal they were as a family.

"Maybe it's the way you look at me like you want to spend days sucking my cock that makes not want to tease you tonight," he continued, reaching backwards for another slice of pizza. Taking a bite, Dean pealed Sam's other hand from its clenched position and brought it to his hip.

Sam automatically began rubbing circles into Dean's skin, delighting in the silky skin usually hidden under layers and layers of clothing. Sam watched his brother smile as he scooted closer to his chest and offered him a bite of the cheesy meat covered creation. Sam bit off a piece and chewed as he looked up at his normally shorter brother.

"Maybe it's the way you touch me..." Dean began but Sam cut him off with a kiss. It was a kiss fueled by the thousands before it. Their tongues slid together with a practiced ease sending sparks along Sam's skin and tugging a groan from his lungs. He wrapped his long arms around Dean and pulled him even closer, naked flesh sliding together as Dean dropped the pizza to the floor and tangled his hands in Sam's still dirty hair.

"Mmmm," Dean practically purred as Sam dragged his lips down Dean's jaw to his neck. "Maybe it's that mouth. So many good things come from that mouth."

Standing and looking down at his brother, Dean's towel fell off his now naked body. Dean smiled and walked toward the bathroom looking back at Sam with a well placed smirk. "Maybe it's because we have to get you clean before we can get you all dirty again."


End file.
